I Put a Spell on You
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Another side-story for TyOzzie123's How to Win a Crown SYOC. Brendan is practicing for a concert and who else but the Crown Prince himself being his audience. Song-Fic?


A/N: I've had this idea for a while. It's another mini side story for TyOzzie's How to Win a Crown SYOC. Featuring the lead singer of the fictitious rock back Ars Goetia, Brendan Morgan!

* * *

Ray smirked when he saw Brendan meticulously checking his instruments, it was unlike his usual wild card self. Halloween was just a few days away and all the staff were preparing for a Halloween party that Endra and Ray had decided to throw for the selected, Brendan volunteered to perform, provided that his bandmates come. The king had reluctantly approved buy forbade a few of Ars Goetia's songs, the more controversial ones in particular.

Ray had come because Brendan wanted someone to listen to him before he rehearsed with his bandmates. Brendan smiled as strummed his guitar and seemed satisfied with the sound it made.

"Again, why couldn't you ask Endra to come?" Ray asked as Brendan climbed down from the stage that was set up for the band to perform.

"I did but she didn't come as she was too busy helping Kirara and Kenna pick out costumes." Brendan said, a hand sliding out from the large cloak he wore, obscuring the outfit he wore. Ray was curious what Brendan would dress as. He'd seen a top hat wrapped in some raggedy bandages and a white scarf in his room.

"Wow you learned the other's names, I'm impressed" The crown prince said sarcastically. It wasn't undeserved. Brendan had nicknamed everyone within the first week. Ray's nick name was "little prince" something he didn't particularly like but had gotten used to.

"Smartass" Brendan muttered as he headed over to a stereo sitting on a chair. For the last hour he had been practicing with music playing. The rest of his band were still getting to the palace and he didn't want to practice their songs acapella.

"I'm sorry did you say please send me home, Ray?" The prince replied, Brendan smirked then chuckled as he flips through the various Ars Goetia songs. Both knew it was more of a hollow threat, they enjoyed each other's company but it reminded Brendan that he was here for a reason.

"Anyways there is one song I want to sing that isn't ours to go with the theme of Halloween." Brendan said as he got to the song he wanted. He turned to Ray and smiled, taking out a witch's hat from a case, nearby. Ray now wondered if Brendan was going to try and seduce him to win his favor. One of the selected had tried that and it got her sent home almost immediately.

Brendan smiled as he held the brooch that held the cloak on to him, the beat picked up and he began to sing.

"I put a spell on you." Brendan begin, outstretching his arms.

"and now you're mine." He continued slowly undoing the brooch he held.

"You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lying" Brendan half-sang with a mischievous glint in his eye, as he side stepped to Ray's side.

"It's been three hundred years, right down to the day." Ray blinked, his eyes following Brendan as he paced around, in a sort of half-dance.

"Now the witch is back and there's hell to pay." Brendan said his voice deepening with each syllable until it reached an eerie baritone voice. It sent a chill up Ray's spine, hearing Brendan sing in person was much more different than listening over the radio or on an MP3

"I put a spell on you..." Brendan said wrapping his arms around himself

"and now you're mine!" he continued spreading his arms out as if he was going to hug Ray. The cloak dropped revealing his outfit. A black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt that stopped just above Brendan's navel revealing a small bit of his stomach. There were some raggedy fake bandages and metal chains wrapped around the belt loops of the black mid-thigh length shorts he wore; a small book was somehow attached to the side of the shorts. It looks like it would bound with different types of leather. His boots were also black, decorated in runes and pentagrams and came up to his knees.

Ray thought the outfit was a bit too plain and somewhat tacky. He hoped that wasn't what he was going to wear. What about the hat and scarf? He was snapped out when Brendan raised his voice to continue, noticing Ray drifting off.

"Hello Angeles, my names Brendan! What's yours?" Brendan said as he turned around and strutted to the stage. Ray raised an eyebrow, slightly amused that he was speaking to a mostly empty room.

"I put a spell on you! And now you're gone!" Brendan sang as he grabbed a mic that stood on a stand swiftly and confidently. The stereo boomed the echoed lyrics, probably what his bandmates were going to sing, if the two mics beside Brendan's spot were anything to go by. Brendan winked at Ray as he walked and hopped off stage, stalking up to Ray, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"My whammy fell on you. And it was strong." Brendan looked at Ray expectantly. Was he supposed to sing along? Ray rolled his eyes he was going humor Brendan again.

"so strong, so strong, so strong." Ray half-sang awkwardly to keep up with the lyrics. Brendan sighed and rolled his eyes with a cheeky grin.

"Your wretched little lives, have all been cursed! Cause of all the witches working. I'm the worst! I put a spell on you! And now your mine!" Brendan threw his arms up at the last word. Ray looked to the stereo and sang the next part.

"Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out!" He sang clumsily, slowly gaining confidence at his own singing and trying to focus on his part, cued by Brendan pointing at him.

"If you don't believe you better get superstitious, ask my sisters." Brendan pointed behind him, then to Ray quickly.

"Ooh, he's vicious!" He sang, more confidently matching the rock star's voice.

"I put a spell, a wicked spell. I put a spell on you." Brendan purred walking closer to Ray, his blue eyes full of mischief and arrogance that fit the stereotype of rock stars.

"Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi" Brendan half-said, half sang as he walked.

"Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi" Ray repeated, matching the singer's arrogance with his confidence. Brendan grinned at the challenge.

"Incama coriama." Brendan said, the Latin words flowing easily from his mouth. Brendan was now face to face with Ray.

"Incama coriama." Ray said back, staring straight into Brendan's eyes, challenging him.

"Say bye-bye!" Both said holding the last note as long as they could, Brendan winning by a small margin. Brendan chuckled, but didn't move away. Instead pressing his forehead to Ray's. His breath smelt of mint and rosewater.

"You know what Little Prince? You're not half bad at singing." Brendan said

"You say like you doubted me." Ray retorted, Brendan's eyes softened.

"I never did..." Brendan said, looking at Ray. Brendan's face flushed at the sight of the prince. His face was handsome and here he was teasing him. After a moment of awkward silence both leaned a bit closer. The sound of a door opening loudly cause both to pull away and stumble back a few steps.

Brendan growled and look at the door to see his bandmates.

"Hey! Brendan we made it!" Johnny called out with a toothy grin, blissfully unaware of the ruined moment of intimacy with Ray. Brendan composed himself and tugged down the shirt, revealing that it was just rolled up to his navel.

"Yeah, uh I have Lucas under control." Jacques said, holding Lucas by the collar of his shirt. Lucas flailed in the large man's grasp.

"I just wanted to take a peek at the other selected, see what Brendan has to compete with!" Lucas said

"You taking a peek could get your turned into an eight and more over could get you executed." Jacques said in his deep voice.

Brendan sighed at his bandmates. He loved them to death but god were they embarrassing.

"A pleasure to meet you, Crown Prince Ray. Please excuse our imprudence" Jacques said, bowing to the prince. Ray chuckled, gave a proper reply then turned to Brendan who was still blushing.

"Nice band you got here, Brendan. I hope you give a good performance." Ray said leaving, opening the door. Brendan's eyes followed the prince as he left, seeing that he ran into one of the girls as the door close. Brendan remembered he was here to win the prince's heart. He turned to his bandmates, taking off the witch hat and tossing it on a chair.

"Come on guys, let's rock." He said.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, not as proud of this one as the other one...Maybe it's cause I have no idea how to write an establish MAIN character of another story. Or maybe I'm just fulfilling some odd fantasy? Whatever, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
